Je t'ai dans la peau
by K-OnWorld
Summary: Muse fanfic. Dominic n'avait pas pensé à ça lorsqu'il avait formé Muse avec Matthew. HxH.


Oyé Oyé, braves gens. Bon ok, j'arrête tout de suite. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer, toi lecteur derrière ton écran, que tu es arrivé par je ne sais quel moyen sur ma toute première fanfiction à propos du groupe british-trop-fab-que-j'aime-d'amour, Muse.

Apparement, il est nécessaire de préciser que tout ce que tu liras ici n'est que de la fiction, d'où le principe du mot fanfiction, je suis fan et j'écris une fiction ~ fanfiction [MAGIE] et que Muse ne m'appartient pas, ça me paraît plutôt clair aussi, mais bon.

En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et bonne chance.

* * *

PROLOGUE :

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous sentir vide à n'importe quel instant de cette vie qui vous paraît tellement inachevée? Vous regardez autour de vous, vous voyez vos meilleurs amis s'épanouir, fonder une famille, s'éloigner de vous pour retrouver celle-ci. Et vous, vous êtes entouré de personnes sans importance, hypocrites parce que vous êtes célèbre. Vous fumez, vous buvez, vous baisez, et vous vous droguez même, parfois. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces soirées 'mémorables' que vous avez passées, vous avez toujours, au fond de vos entrailles, cette désagréable sensation d'être seul. C'est normal, après tout, vous êtes seul. Alors, vous feignez le bonheur, la vie parfaite, toujours entiché de votre amour de jeunesse à sens unique.  
Et aujourd'hui, Dominic James Howard se rend compte d'une chose; il a raté sa vie.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le groupe s'accordait un peu de repos bien mérité entre deux concerts, et Dominic passait ses journées allongé sur un transat, essayant d'atténuer au maximum la douleur qui engourdissait ses jambes après ces longues soirées à rester assis derrière sa batterie. Pour s'occuper, il comptait le nombre d'aller-retour que Christopher faisait dans la piscine construite spécialement pour eux, une vingtaine pour le moment. Certes, c'était assez conséquent et il n'aurait sans doute plus la force de faire quoique ce soit dans la soirée, mais cela permettait au bassiste d'atténuer son stress. Thomas lui était, comme habituellement, au téléphone, réglant les derniers détails pour les concerts suivants. En regardant le paysage, le sourire du blond s'agrandit, le Japon est décidément un magnifique pays. Finalement, son rictus disparut très vite. Il manquait quelqu'un pour que tout soit parfait.

Matthew était probablement au téléphone avec l'idiote qui lui servait de fiancée. Pas un jour de la tournée ne s'était passé sans que Kate n'appelle le guitariste, pour qu'ils se parlent. Enfin, parler était un bien grand mot pour décrire les appels du couple. Il serait plus juste de parler de don d'ordre et de leçon de la part de la blonde. 'Ne fais pas-ci, ni ça. Ne sortez pas trop'. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Dominic était malade en voyant l'emprise que cette fille avait sur son meilleur ami. Rien qu'en y pensant, le batteur serra les poings. _Ne pas s'énerver, rester calme_. Trop tard, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'étaient considérablement accélérés, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. _Ne pas craquer, ne sois pas faible_. Lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche se poser délicatement sur son épaule, il sursauta et émit même un petit cri. Sans enlever ses lunettes de soleil, pour ne pas montrer ses yeux probablement rougis, il se retourna avant d'apercevoir le sourire que lui faisait Christopher, doux, et triste à la fois. Dominic l'avait vu un bon nombre de fois, ce sourire réconfortant, et y répondait toujours de la même façon; en se réfugiant dans les bras du plus grand.

Lorsque Matthew retourna dans l'immense jardin, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, résultat de l'appel d'une demi heure qu'il venait de passer. Bien sûr, il aimait Kate, c'était la mère de son fils après tout. Mais elle ne supportait pas les autres membres du groupe, ni son absence quotidienne. Mais enfin, elle devait s'y attendre avant de se mettre en couple avec lui tout de même. Il se força tout de même à sourire pour revenir auprès de ses collègues, et spécialement vers Dominic. Le blond lui semblait d'humeur morose ces derniers temps, il semblait même l'éviter parfois. Cela l'étonnait le guitariste, car le batteur était le rayon de soleil du groupe. Toujours souriant, même dans les moments difficiles, sa bonne humeur quotidienne lui manquait terriblement, et même si le brun ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, son ami lui avait inspiré un bon nombre de chansons. Il ne fut pas surpris de les trouver, tous deux, discuter posément ensemble, sans lui accorder un regard. Bien que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers le bassiste. Son meilleur ami s'éloignait de lui, et cette évidence le rendait malade. Il s'approcha finalement du duo, avant de leur raconter de façon détaillée sa précédente conversation.

Par la suite, Thomas rejoint le trio pour parler du concert du lendemain soir. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient préparé un show grandiose pour le Japon. Bien que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir après les nombreux concerts, ils se devaient de faire honneur à tous les fans qui venaient nombreux pour les voir. Le manager avait toujours su les motiver, même quand tout semblait aller mal. Car oui, même s'ils sont Muse, l'un des groupes actuels les plus populaires au monde, ils peuvent eux aussi avoir des mauvaises passes. Et visiblement, le trio en traversait actuellement une.

"Bon écoutez, les gars. On est à plus de la moitié de cette tournée, et ce soir, on va jouer devant trois mille personnes qui attendent notre venue depuis des mois. Mais vous voyez vos têtes? Nous sommes Muse, l'un des plus grands groupes de rock de l'histoire de la musique, nous avons voyagé dans le monde entier pendant vingt ans et ce n'est pas terminé. Il y a des millions de fans qui ont besoin de nous, qui vivent pour nous aussi. Vous croyez que nous avons le droit de les abandonner? Non. Non on peut pas. Car vous savez que ça les détruirait. Vous savez que ça nous détruirait, tous ici, d'arrêter ce qu'on est en train de faire. Alors ce soir, vous allez jouer. Vous allez tout donner, comme vous faîtes à chaque concert, d'accord?"

Puis, il tendit son bras devant lui, le poing serré.

"Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles."

Christopher sourit gentiment avant d'effectuer le même geste que le manager, en répétant la phrase. Puis, ce fut au tour du batteur et du guitariste, malgré quelques secondes d'hésitation pour le dernier. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une meilleure ambiance. L'atmosphère était plus légère et Matthew n'avait pas été à nouveau harcelé par sa fiancé, surnommée 'starlette' par ses amis. Malgré le fait qu'une sortie les détendrait probablement, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en faire. Ils étaient très fatigués (Oui, même Thomas) du début de la tournée et rien qu'en regardant leurs prochains mois, ils se demandaient comment survivre. Ils se couchèrent donc assez tôt, après leur petite improvisation du soir.

Bien que Dominic aille se coucher en même temps que le reste du groupe, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas de tout de suite. A vrai dire, il ne dormait quasiment plus. Au mieux, quelques heures à somnoler, au pire une longue nuit à s'interroger sur sa vie actuelle. Souvent, tout le temps même, il n'avait qu'une seule envie; pleurer. Laisser les larmes couler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait était l'unique chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. Car c'était ainsi, Dominic Howard ne pleurait plus. Avant, il aurait probablement dit que cela faisait du bien, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Pourtant il y en avait. Les larmes, c'était et cela resterait pour les faibles. Et lui, il avait changé de catégorie depuis un bon moment.  
Il se tourna dans tous les sens, ne trouvant jamais le sommeil. Un mal pour un bien, car ses ces courtes nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars.. Cette nuit-là, le batteur ne dormit que quelques heures.

La journée du 13 Aout 2013 se passa très, voire trop rapidement. Ce soir avait lieu un concert très important, bien qu'ils l'étaient tous. Le Japon était un pays très particulier pour le groupe, et il ne fallait pas décevoir les fans qui attendaient cette soirée avec impatience. L'après-midi s'était écoulé entre répétitions et ré-ajustages. La soirée promettait d'être exceptionnelle, avec une setlist plus qu'inhabituelle. Matthew était à l'écart des autres, travaillant sa voix, mangeant une banane. Dominic et Christopher s'entraînaient, comme habituellement, toujours ensemble. Ils avaient pris, dés les débuts du groupe cette (mauvaise) manie, et ils ne pouvaient désormais presque plus jouer séparément. Ils étaient tous deux très stressés, contrairement au chanteur. En fait, certains fans avaient une préférence pour le guitariste, et ils s'en étaient très bien aperçus. Et c'était ces mêmes fans qui ne leur pardonneraient pas la moindre erreur. Ainsi, ils s'entraînaient, à la recherche de la perfection, améliorant à chaque fois quelques passages ou leur jeu de scène, pour les rendre plus impressionnants.

"I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
Let me love you baby, let me love you"

Dominic regardait les personnes danser sur scène, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Matthew. Il mettait vraiment du coeur à chanter cette chanson, c'était normal après tout, ils ne la jouaient que dans ce pays, une fois par tournée. Heureusement, puisque le batteur avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Pourtant, il l'avait adoré, celle-là. Mais chantée par son meilleur ami, elle prenait une toute autre signification que celle qu'elle avait avant, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Comme d'habitude, ils finirent le concert sur Starlight, la chanson qui les rapprochait le plus du public. Après avoir remercié une dernière fois les fans, ils se retirèrent donc, fiers de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.  
La soirée avait été incroyable, et ils étaient heureux de vivre cela tous ensemble. Il pouvait y avoir de nombreuses épreuves à surmonter, ils les traverseraient toujours ensemble.  
Après un petit débriefing du concert et quelques minutes de plus avec les fans, ils rentrèrent, puis, fatigués de leur soirée, allèrent directement se coucher.

Évidemment, Dominic ne dormit pas de suite. Il passait donc le temps comme il pouvait, écoutant de la musique, écrivant, lisant.. Il était aux alentour de trois heures du matin lorsque la porte de sa chambre grinça. En se retournant, il sut immédiatement qui venait à une heure pareille dans sa chambre. La petite silhouette s'approchait de lui, et il distinguait, même dans l'obscurité, les cheveux sombres dressés en pique. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant murmurer "Dom, cauchemar", qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour l'inviter à venir, il tassa juste l'oreiller avant de soulever la fine couverture. Il le sentit ensuite, tremblant, se coucher à ses côtés, dos à lui. C'était comme si rien ne s'était précédemment passé, et le blond fit ce qui lui parut le plus naturel, s'approcher doucement de son ami, et le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant "Je suis là pour te protéger".

Matthew pouvait bien lui faire vivre un terrible enfer chaque jour sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était fait une promesse, et il la tiendrait, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Le lendemain matin, Dominic fut réveillé par la lumière que les volets laissaient passer. Le petit brun était toujours dans ses bras, la tête posée désormais au creux de son cou. Il profita de ce moment, l'étreignant un peu plus, sentant son odeur. Il se décida finalement à se lever, se détachant doucement du guitariste avant de sortir sans un bruit. Il refermait la porte le plus discrètement possible avant de sursauter, surpris par la personne qui l'attendait...

"Chris.. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?"

Il savait très bien ce que le bassiste faisait ici, à attendre sa sortie. Christopher le connaissait par coeur.

"Je peux entrer, s'il-te-plait, Dom"

Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait son meilleur ami assoupi à torse nu dans son lit. D'ailleurs, le grand le savait très bien. Il demandait juste au batteur d'avouer 'sa faute'. Chose que Dominic ne ferait pas. De la honte ou de l'orgueil..? Peu importe, le résultat était le même. Christopher ne saura jamais que Matthew et lui avaient dormi dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
... À moins que Matthew choisisse ce moment pour sortir en s'étirant, heureux de sa nuit.

* * *

"Entre Dom et moi, c'est comme si nous jouions du même instrument, et c'est un peu étrange lors des concerts. Si Dom fait une faute, j'en fais une juste après lui, et si je fais une faute, il en fait une. J'ai cassé mon poignet aux Etats-Unis i ans, et nous avions un festival en Angleterre la semaine suivante, et je ne pouvais jouer. Donc nous avions à trouver un nouveau bassiste, qui est désormais celui qui joue du clavier pour nous. Il est très bien, mais Dom ne pouvait jouer avec lui, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, nous avons appris nos instruments ensemble, et la façon dont je joue est probablement un résultat direct sur celle de Dom. Nous sommes juste connectés ."

**~ Christopher Wolstenholme**

* * *

~ Mot de la personne complètement tarée qui écrit cela, aka Taira-chan.

Si tu lis ceci, ça signifie que tu as survécu au premier chapitre. BRAVO. Enfin bref. J'espère que ça t'a plu, N'hésites pas à laisser une review honnête, j'y repondrais avec grand plaisir.

Amour, tendresse et chocolat ~


End file.
